


Однажды в Бристоле

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Being Human (UK), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Wishes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алисе вовсе не впервой попадать в другой мир, но как быть, если оказываешься связанной с абсолютно чужим человеком, который так похож на твоего лучшего друга?<br/>Или, история о том, что всегда надо читать предупредительные таблички.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: Страна Чудес - после 1х4 (а может после 1х5, я ещё не решила), БЧ - 4 сезон. Хэл уже начал жить в доме, но до полного взаимопонимания ещё очень далеко.

Алиса не могла заснуть. Она ворочалась с боку на бок, лёжа под огромным раскидистым дубом, но сон всё не шёл. Да и как она могла спать, когда ещё один близкий ей человек – её лучший друг! – пострадал по её вине?  
  
 _“Что если бы вы с Сайрусом могли бы быть вместе, но только при условии, что кто-то будет обречён на страдания? Что тогда?”_  
  
Слова Уилла крутились в её голове, повторяясь снова и снова, на разные лады. Они оказались пророческими – в своей погоне за Сайрусом, Алиса совсем не думала о том, что кто-то может пострадать. И уж тем более она не думала, что может пострадать не гипотетический “кто-то”, а кто-то действительно близкий ей. И вот результат – сначала Валету чуть не отрубили голову, а потом и вовсе превратили в камень. И она была абсолютно бессильна и неспособна помочь ему.  
  
Да, она загадала желание, связала свою жизнь с жизнью Уилла, но Джафар правильно сказал. _Есть участи хуже смерти._  Вечные страдания. Вот на что она обрекла Уилла в своей безрассудности.  
  
 _“Кем ты готова пожертвовать ради Сайруса? Сколько он для тебя стоит?”_  
  
Впервые Алиса задумалась, что цена, возможно, слишком высока.  
  
\- Хватит этого, - пробормотала она, и поднялась на ноги. Раз уж сон не идёт, то можно продолжить свой путь. Угрызениям совести она может предаться и в дороге.  
  
Звёзды светили ярко, но недостаточно ярко, чтобы освещать тропинку в тёмном лесу. Алисе, на самом деле, не нужно было много света – Уилл, как настоящий вор, прекрасно умел ориентироваться в темноте, и научил этому и её – но, проходя мимо двух парней, спящих у догорающего костра, она всё-таки одолжила у них факел. Один из них поворочался, когда Алиса присела рядом, но всё-таки, кажется, не проснулся.  
  
Тропинка становилась всё уже, и в какой-то момент девушка заметила указатели, висящие на деревьях. “Тёмный лес. Опасно. Не входить”. “Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий”.  
  
\- Что за ерунда? – прошептала Алиса. – Не может же всё быть настолько страшно.  
  
Однако, она была не права. Тёмный лес, казалось бы, поглощал весь свет, который попадал туда. Даже её факел затухал – гораздо раньше, чем должен был. Поэтому Алиса очень обрадовалась, увидев между деревьями просвет, и поспешила туда, даже не заметив табличку, мимо которой прошла.  
  
 _Надежду потерял коль ты,_  
И если помыслы чисты,  
То ярким светом будь ведом,  
И он тебе покажет дом.  
Но дому где быть суждено  
Подскажет сердце лишь одно.  
  
Алиса откинула в сторону окончательно потухший факел и быстро пробежала небольшое расстояние в сторону света, когда яркая белизна ослепила её, и она уже не могла понять, где верх а где низ, и в какую сторону ей идти.  
  
Всё закончилось также быстро, как и началось, и вот она уже стоит где-то – на улице? – и пытается привыкнуть к неожиданной темноте ночи. Но стоило её зрению сфокусироваться, как она увидела надвигающегося на неё монстра со страшным оскалом и полностью чёрными глазами. Девушка не успела даже среагировать, как чудовище прижало её к стене и впилось в её шею.  
  
***  
  
Том услышал рычание в переулке за кафе, и сразу узнал звук – вампиры. Чёртовы кровососы должны знать лучше, чем охотится прямо рядом с местом работы того, кто распылил немало их собратьев, но, кажется, они специально приходили сюда в надежде убить его – кто-то хотел поквитаться за друзей, кто-то хотел похвастаться тем, что убил местную “вампирскую” знаменитость, а кто-то просто хотел поймать оборотня. Но, пока что, ни один из них со своей задачей не справился, и чаще всего они завершали свой жизненный путь в виде кучки пепла, развеянной по ветру.  
  
Прихватив кол – один из тех, что были спрятаны по всему кафе – Том вышел через заднюю дверь, чтобы показать очередному кровососу, что он не зря заработал свою репутацию, когда увидел, что вампирюга впился в шею какой-то симпатичной девушки. И, когда он уже собрался распылить эту пиявку, девушка довольно мощным толчком оттолкнула вампира от себя и одним ударом – ого, что это, меч? – снесла ему голову.  
  
Когда вампир начал рассыпаться пеплом, девушка была удивлена, но это и в сравнение не шло рядом с удивлением на её лице, когда она увидела Тома. Меч выпал из её руки и она бросилась в его сторону, и Том успел лишь сделать несколько шагов назад, пытаясь увернуться от атаки, когда… Она обняла его. Сжала так крепко, что Том даже подивился такой силе у такой хрупкой, на вид, девушки.  
  
\- Уилл, - отстранившись, начала говорить она, - как ты здесь…  
  
\- Кто эта девушка, Том? – перебил её выглядывающий из задней двери кафе Хэл. – Ты знаешь её?  
  
\- Нет, приятель, - ответил оборотень, медленно отступая назад от этой сумасшедшей. – Впервые её вижу.


	2. Глава 1. Последствия желаний.

Это с каждой секундой становилось все невыносимее. Там, в Стране Чудес, у неё осталась куча незаконченных дел - ей надо было найти Сайруса и спасти Уилла, возможно, не в таком порядке. А вместо этого она застряла здесь - и между прочим, она понятия не имеет где это "здесь" - не зная как вернуться обратно, и вынужденная терпеть то, как эти два... Хм... Очень невоспитанных молодых человека шепчутся между собой и косятся на нее каждые пять секунд. Ну, по крайней мере, они посадили ее в этой "кафе" - что за странное название для таверны? - и дали ей еды и питья. Еда была очень странная, а у чая был непонятный привкус и в нем болталась какая-то штука под названием "пакетик", но Алиса не ела уже несколько дней, и поэтому была ужасно голодной. К тому же, живя в Стране Чудес, она вроде как привыкла к тому, что еда странная.

\- Мы должны от неё избавиться, - яростно шептал Том. - Мы не знаем, кто она такая, мы не знаем, может она охотится за малышкой. 

\- Но она не вампир, - пытался убедить его Хэл. - Она кажется очень милой девушкой, ты не думал, может она может она здесь, чтобы как-нибудь нам помочь? Я говорю, мы должны отвести её к Энни. 

\- Милой девушкой? - сразу откликнулся оборотень, с визгливыми истеричными нотками. - Да она сумасшедшая! Ты что, не видел, как она срубила вампиру голову своим мачете? Какой нормальный человек вообще носит с собой мачете? Она опасна, и даже не думай, что я подпущу эту девицу хоть на километр к Еве или Энни. 

Практически выкрикнув последние слова, даже не беспокоясь, что его услышит сидящая не так уж далеко девушка, Том схватил нож и отвернулся от Хэла, начав резать овощи. Весь его вид так и говорил: "Делай что хочешь, приятель, а я тебя не слышу и не вижу, я тут занят очень важным делом".

Протяжно вздохнув по поводу ребяческого поведения МакНейра, вампир подошел к девушке, надеясь хоть немного прояснить ситуацию. 

\- Значит... - Хэл замялся, не совсем уверенный, что он должен спрашивать. 

\- Алиса - напомнила ему девушка, вызвав у него раздраженный взгляд из разряда "Да помню я!".

\- Тот человек, который на тебя напал... - начал непростой разговор он. 

\- Вампир, - перебила его Алиса. 

\- Так ты знаешь о вампирах? - удивленно спросил Хэл, думая, что, возможно, Том был прав, и эта девушка пришла сюда вовсе не с благими намерениями. 

\- Я слышала ваш разговор, - откликнулась она. - Возможно, вам стоит говорить потише, если вы не хотите быть услышанными. 

Вампир, казалось, поперхнулся язвительностью последней фразы девушки. Еще никто раньше не обвинял его в неучтивости. К тому же, ему было немного стыдно, ведь Том говорил некоторые довольно нелицеприятные вещи о ней в их разговоре. Тишина, повисшая между ним и девушкой, начинала становиться совсем уж неловкой. 

\- Послушай, я знаю, что в это сложно поверить, хотя, учитывая вампиров и все прочее... – вернулась к разговору, как б нарушая неловкость, Алиса. - В общем, просто поверь, что я пришла сюда из другого мира через портал. Оставаться я здесь не намерена, и не хочу ничего больше, чем вернуться обратно. Мне... Мне просто надо найти дорогу назад. 

Хорошо, - кивнул Хэл. - Я могу поверить, что такое возможно. Но что с Томом? Откуда ты его знаешь?

\- Я не... –девушка запнулась, пытаясь прогнать предательски набежавшие слезы. - Я не знаю Тома. Просто он очень похож на моего друга, который... Попал в тюрьму. 

Она не была уверена, что стоит говорить про обращение в камень - в этом мире хоть и была магия, но обращение в камень даже в Стране чудес было чем-то из разряда сказок. К тому же, при мысли о Валете у Алисы встал ком в горле, и вина снова начала снедать ее, так что она бы предпочла отдаваться мыслям о Валете как можно реже, принимая во внимание то, как эти мысли на нее влияли. Что, в общем-то, было не так-то просто, учитывая невероятную схожесть Тома с Уиллом. 

\- Мы поможем тебе найти дорогу обратно, - заверил ее Хэл, кинув довольно красноречивый взгляд в сторону Тома. Тот, как-будто почувствовав недовольство своего соседа, немного отвлекся от процесса нарезки овощей, вследствие чего нож в его руке соскользнул и полоснул его по левой ладони. 

\- Ай! - вдруг услышал Хэл со стороны девушки, и чуть не потерял контроль, неожиданно почуяв запах человеческой крови. Сглотнув. и подавив в себе порыв растерзать бедную девчушку на месте, вампир повернулся и увидел, что Алиса с недоумением рассматривает порез на своей левой ладони. 

\- Я ничего не трогала, - поймав его взгляд начала оправдываться Алиса, - а он просто появился. 

\- ТОМ! - взволнованно закричал Хэл, - Быстро иди сюда! 

\- Ну чего... - обращаясь к вампиру, начал говорит оборотень, но тот его даже не слушал, схватив его за руку и подтянув его поближе. Хэл рассматривал идентичные порезы на руках у Тома и Алисы. 

\- Что? Но как?.. - Том не мог даже подобрать слов, чтобы спросить о том, о чем хотел. 

\- Желание! - выпалила Алиса, пораженная неожиданной догадкой. - Я загадала желание, если Уилл умрет, то я умру тоже. Я не знаю, как это связало нас, но у желаний всегда есть последствия, порой абсолютно непредсказуемые... 

\- Из какого мира, говоришь, ты пришла? - неожиданно севшим голосом спросил Том. 

\- Страна Чудес, - не обращая особого внимания на то, что говорит, больше занятая изучением их ладоней, ответила она. 

\- Страны Чудес? - усмехнулся Хэл. - Как "Невероятные приключения Алисы... " - глаза вампира расширились от удивления, вызванного невероятной догадкой, и он ткнул пальцем в девушку, - "Алисы в Стране Чудес"??? 

\- Что? - в недоумении хором переспросили Алиса и Том. 

\- Забудь о поиске портала! – будто бы возвращая себе уверенность, твердо воскликнул Хэл. - Ты немедленно идешь с нами к Энни.


End file.
